Rune Factory Yaoi One Shots
by Cupcake Narcissist
Summary: Come, quickly, while I'm still taking requests! For an example, I have a one shot already done and the pairing is Micah and Gaius from Rune Factory 3 ! 3 I enjoy writing for people and so I would love to get some requests soon! (ANY YAOI PAIRING FROM RUNE FACTORY 1,2,3 AND 4 IS WELCOME!)


"Micah! You're late!" Pia sang as I walked into the inn. I had rented out the male bath for the whole night, and a room for Gaius and I. We planned to have a sleepover, but because we didn't want anybody to know, we decided that staying at the inn was a good idea. Gaius was going to be wearing a long and hooded cloak so nobody would recognise him here. It was an almost fool-proof plan, but I only had one problem. I had a major crush on Gaius, and it was weird because we were guys. I kept it secret, because I didn't want anybody to know about it. And I was scared of what he was going to think.

"Am I?" I asked her, raising a brow.

"Yes! You are two minutes late by my clock!" She smiled.

"Darn it! Well, Gaius should be arriving soon too right?" I muttered to her quietly, leaning over the counter a little.

"He's already here- and he gave me a big thank you gift of Squid tempura, Squid Sashimi, Squid-" I had to cut her off, because I knew the long list of what Gaius would've gotten her for a thank you gift anyway. Squid, squid and more squid.

"Okay, thanks!" I tried to act casual as I walked away, but I felt nervousness slowly reaching my mind. I tried to keep it down, but my face was already beginning to red just imagining Gaius. Honestly, I was such a pervert sometimes. As I neared the big blue curtain with the symbol for 'MALE' on it, I reached the peak of my nervous state and had to take a breather. I took a final breath, held it in, and then brushed away the curtain. Gaius was already in the water, but turned after hearing the curtain swish. I tried to smile casually, but I think it looked more awkward than anything. He gave a happy grin.

"Hey there, Micah!" He said.

"Hello, Gaius." I choked out.

He looked worried. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I think." I said quickly. Gaius made a movement to get out of the water, but I shook my head. "I'll get in soon. Just give me a moment to get changed into my robe."

And so I quickly rushed into the little wooden stall to change out of my clothes. My hands shakily grasped my jacket, and I pulled it off within moments. After about four minutes, I was in my white robe, and ready for the bath. I walked out of the stall and slowly headed over to where Gaius was waiting for me. I got in backwards and took off my robe as soon as I got in. I was too shy to take it off in front of him, and the water was so murky anyway. Sure, my robe got wet but it would dry eventually.

Gaius grinned, "Shy, Micah?"

I turned my face down "No!"

"Well, come over here to this side, the view of the ocean is beautiful." Gaius beckoned me, so of course I went over there. And he was right, like always. The ocean was so big and blue, almost breathtaking. I'd been to the bath house before, but I never even noticed the ocean before. It gleamed in the light of the fading sun. Gaius laughed under his breath.

"You're odd, Micah. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so enthralled with the ocean before."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" I restrained a flush of heat. "I don't think it's weird."

"You're right." He said. "It's not _that_ weird. Just odd."

I turned away from him and continued my study of the ocean. It was almost strange how the ocean stretched on forever. I wonder how long it would take to get to the ocean from the town. Maybe a day? It would make a nice trip to go on. I looked at Gaius again, only to find him staring at me with a strange look in his eye.

"Are you ticklish, Micah?" He asked.

"Uh, what are you-" He cut me off with a reach for my neck. As soon as his hand touched it, his fingers wriggled around until he got to the back of my neck. I let out a surprised moan, followed by an unmanly giggle. He didn't stop and showed no signs of stopping until I snuck out of his grasp and made for the other side of the bath. It seemed like I would never get there, and Gaius was following me quickly and unmercifully.

"Micah~~~~~~~" He sang from close behind me. My eyes widened and I reached for the stone edge of the bath. But he grabbed me just before I could. Unintentionally, I squeaked and transformed into my Wooly form. He laughed musically, and I was embarrassed, so I turned away.

"Sorry." I said. "It happens every now and again. I'm still not used to the concept of transforming and transforming back again."

"It's all right, Micah. No need for an apology!" Gaius said understandingly. I was glad he didn't mind me being half monster, but other people didn't want to know me anymore, like Wells and Marjorie. I would make sure to let them know that I wasn't happy with the childish way they were acting, but not until a few weeks. I was too shy.

"Okay. I'm turning back." I shut my eyes and imagined myself as human, and when I opened them again- I was. Gaius was studying me closely again, and I was still a little sheepish. But then he pinned me in the shallow area, with my back against the tiled stones.

"Gaius?!" I shouted a little too loudly.

"Ah, I can't resist tickling that cute little body of yours, Micah!" He said with a predatorily look in his eye. I blushed and turned my face away again, trying to not to blurt out how much I loved him. He didn't need to know that information unless he loved me too, but I doubted that. I was his friend, a good friend.

"Please don't- ahh! Hahaha!" I coiled up into myself with laughter as he used a hand to hold me back and the other to tickle my neck, my stomach and my knees. Before I knew it, I was trying to tickle him back, but instead of a soft impact, I realised how toned he really was. All that work at the forge really did him some good. Then I realised another thing- he wasn't ticklish at all!

"What's wrong, Micah?" He furrowed his brows a little.

"You aren't ticklish! It's _so_ unfair!" I said childishly.

"I was raised to not laugh at a simple tickle." He explained softly as he looked down at my body. I crossed my legs to hide my private area, but I couldn't help to notice his too. We were both naked, and alone. I looked into that deep pool of silvery blue that was his eye. My arms involuntarily wrapped around his waist and I squeezed him as tightly as I could. I don't know why I suddenly got the courage, but I did and I was so glad that I did too.

"This is so sudden and so wrong... but please don't ever leave me alone whenever I need you." I said quietly.

He stayed silent for a long time, and the trickling of the water seemed to be the only noise. I started shivering a little because most of me was out of the water, but Gaius didn't seem to mind the chilly air of the evening. Maybe he was warm blooded? But now I'm ranting on about meaningless things because I was worried for Gaius' reply. However, it came quicker than expected.

"I don't plan on it. And do you know why?" He asked roughly.

"... No." I shook my head against his chest.

He looked down and let out a big grin "Dai~su~ki~!" he dragged it out to embarrass me further.

"You aren't joking, right?" I asked, happy tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Of course I'm not joking," He said sincerely, "I mean it, and I swear my life as a forger on it."

* * *

So... I did that for a friend and that was my first time writing a yaoi, maybe I'll add in a bonus chapter sometime soon with some smut (I MEAN, PFFT, NO, WHY WOULD A GIRL AS INNOCENT AS ME DO THAT?! HAHAHAHA. .) Anyway, I am taking requests for yaoi pairings from either Rune Factory 1,2,3 or 4- however, I will not do a pairing like Wells x Doug or something because that is just wrong- SO, to clear up some things, I am writing this list of characters who ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE A YAOI PAIRING WRITTEN BY ME.

1. All female characters are banned. Cameo appearences are okay though, just tell me who you want to appear.

2- here are all the banned characters-

Emmett, Edward, Wesley, Jean, Nicholas(Older version, I will say yes), Jasper, Leo, Godwin, Neumann, Any of the male kids from rune factory 2(unless are older), Douglas, Gordon, Egan, Byron, Herman, Wells, Blaise, Sherman, Volkanon, Jones, Porcoline, Bado.

(Extra information- please PM me if you have a yuri pairing from Fune Factory that you would like to read. I may be interested in writing one)

I know I am not the greatest writer on Earth, but I enjoy it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it all the same! :3 Thank you and please review 3


End file.
